KCI requests funds in support of Planning and Evaluation efforts. KCI works closely with the External Advisory Board (EAB), chaired by Dr. Robert Bast Jr., to review and advise on strategic and tactical plans Funds to support the annual EAB meeting are requested. The Center has established a strong Scientific Leadership Council (SLC) which reviews and advises on all scientific matters placed before the Cancer Center. Composed of all of the Associate Center Directors, all of the Program Leaders, selected key scientists and the senior administrative support personnel for research, the SLC determines KCI membership, development or closing of Cores and Programs, and annually reviews the quality of the research efforts. It uses center-wide retreats, program retreats, specialty retreats and ad hoc external reviews to both stimulate and evaluate the quality of the science at KCI. Funding is requested in support of these multiple planning efforts.